Polaris Seyfert
Polaris Seyfert (ポラリス・セイファート, Porarisu seifāto) is an S-Class Mage within the guild Direwolf, hailing from a small village found within Minstrel called Tycho Village. Shortly after the fall of Minstrel 30 years ago, the village was attacked by a group of headhunters, known as the Prize Group, that formed during the Fall of Minstrel. The lives of the villagers were lost during this raid, excluding babies, as the group believed that they could raise the children to follow their ways and add to their numbers. After Polaris became of a suitable age, the Prize Group began to teach him in the ways of combat, training him in the ways of the sword. Polaris was deemed to be a prodigy with the blade, and was eventually incorporated into the group as one of its strongest members. However, whenever Polaris was dispatched for missions with other members of the Prize Group, despite having a near perfect success rate, he was always punished by the rest of the group members whenever he and his group returned back to the base for various reasons. They believed that due to Polaris' talents, if they were able to strip him of his emotions, he would become the perfect member for the group's endeavors. During Polaris' final mission for the Prize Group, he slaughtered his entire team, and then returned back to the base empty-handed, explaining what happened. Infuriated, the remaining members of the Prize Group attacked Polaris, only to end up meeting their own demise and thus ending the group's operations. Shortly after the Prize Group's eradication, an affiliate of the group viewed Polaris' feats from nearby and extended an offer to join their own group, Tarot Gang. Polaris was taken to the Tarot Gang's base of operations, and was given his own room to rest. During the time Polaris was sleeping, the onlooker from Polaris' battle against the Prize Group explained to the rest of the Tarot Gang's members of Polaris' powers, but the dangers he could possess. Thus, they attacked Polaris during his nap and detained him. They placed a collar on him created by the leader of the Tarot Gang's magic, in which it would severely injure him if he were to act out against any of the members. Polaris became a complete slave to the Tarot Gang, being used in whatever way they pleased of him. Several times, Polaris attempted to end himself to escape the pain, but every time he was found out before he could take his own life, and subsequently punished. Eventually, he was put under constant watch, as the group didn't want to lose their prized slave. One night, when Polaris was being abused by one of the members, he flew into a fit of rage and killed them. Polaris then invaded the rest of the base, where its members attempted to detain him via the collar on his neck, but to no avail, and Polaris ended up dispatching of them. Polaris then confronted the leader of the Tarot Gang, killing them in the process. However, Polaris gained a scar around his mouth and was severely wounded. Narrowly escaping his life, Polaris slowly trotted to nearby woods and passed out due to over-exhaustion. Polaris rested for several days, until he was woken up by Daz Rackham, a member of Direwolf. Believing that Daz was going to take him and revert back to the miserable life he's lived with the Prize Group and the Tarot Gang, he engaged Daz in combat. However, Daz proved to be too strong for Polaris, and lost the battle. Still fearing for his life, Polaris attempted to suicide once more, but was stopped by Daz before he could do so. Polaris, fueled with rage and fear, attempted to once more attack Daz, but was once more defeated, this time resulting in knocking out Polaris. Daz took Polaris to the Direwolf guild, laying him to rest on one of their beds. When Polaris woke up, he tried to flee the guild fighting its guild members along the way, but was unable to escape, or do much against Direwolf's members. Eventually, Roukan, Direwolf's guild master explained to Polaris that the guild did not wish to harm him and instead offered an invite to join them. Polaris refused the invite and once more flew into a fit of rage due to not believing in Roukan's words. Roukan easily dealt with Polaris and appointed Daz to watch over Polaris for the time being, teaching him in the art of magic. Appearance Polaris is a tall muscular Caucasian male human with short crimson spiky hair protruding in several directions. He seems to have elongated side burns that reach further than people can see. He is almost always seen with a serious face, befitting his appearance as well as his overall demeanor. On the left side of his face, he has a giant scar with the stitches being visibly seen. Only about half of his face can be seen at any given time due to a portion of his clothing covering up almost half of it. He seems to have a very red iris, almost as though he's angry all the time. He has a peculiar outfit for a mage, more befitting for someone apart of a gang, or anything of the like. He wears a black vest with several golden buttons being paired at the bottom of it, not linking to anything else. On top of this vest, he wears what seems to be a white feathered boa. Near the end of his arms, he wears a red wrist band with yellow spikes protruding from them. He wears black leather gloves on his hands that reach to about a fourth of the way to his elbow. On his left arm, a red tattoo of what appears to be a skull is visibly seen. The tattoo itself seems to extend to about the left side of his body, where it becomes just thick red long lines. On his right pectoral, he holds the Direwolf symbol. He wears long black leather pants that are held up by a grey belt with a skull belt buckle. On his left leg, there are several belts tied around the upper portion of his left leg. On his knees, he has grey armor pieces that have a single spike protruding from them. Near his calves, the wrist band from his arms seem to appear there as well. He wears black shoes that lack laces, and at the heel of the shoe, he has spikes protruding from it, similarly to a cowboy boot. History Past *At around Age 16, Minstrel falls. Direwolf is founded around Age 19 for Polaris. Meaning, Polaris might be recruited-... Might need to reconsider when Polaris learns magic. If Polaris learns magic at Age 19, he would have about 13 years to get to where he is now. He is/was a prodigy when he was a child, but still... Personality Relationships Direwolf Celestial Spirits Abilities and Magic Physical Abilities *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic: Heavenly Body Magic *Heavenly Body Magic: Equipment Trivia *Polaris' first name comes from the northern most star, while Seyfert is the name of a galaxy, fitting his space theme. *His appearance is based off of Charlotte Katakuri from the One Piece series.